You Don't For Me
by Hikaru-Ryuu Hitachiin
Summary: Awal aku bertemu dengannya, memang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi akhirnya hanya akan membuat diriku sakit saja. Bertemu pasti ada perpisahan, begitu juga dengan cinta. Seiring dengan waktu, aku pun menyadari... bahwa dirinya bukan untukku.


Hohoho~ #minum teh ala Tanaka. Bertemu lagi dengan Shinji si author gila tanpa wujud ini xD Inspirasi fic kali ini adalah dari kisah Shinji di sebuah _FanPage_ di Facebook. Yah~ karena menurut Shinji kisah itu menarik, makanya Shinji tuangkan ke dalam sebuah fic. Ini adalah kisah awal-awal Shinji masuk ke _page_ itu. Akhirnya sih akan berakhir dengan _sad ending _karena di page itu kisah Shinji dengan dia memang bisa dibilang cukup menyedihkan karena berakhir tanpa ada hubungan(?).

Jalan ceritanya akan ada yang diubah sedikit agar nyambung ke dalam cerita. Tapi intiya tetap saja fic ini terbuat karena kisah Shinji di _page_ tersebut. Coba kalau Shinji tidak pernah ke _page_ itu, mungkin Shinji tidak akan pernah membuat fic ini dan tentu saja tidak akan pernah berkenalan dengan orang-orang di _page_ sana xD Yap! Cukup sekian saja percakapan Shinji.

Yah~ itulah kutipan dari mana Shinji mendapatkan ide fic ini. Sebenarnya masih aa asal mulai terbuatnya fic ini sih, tapi sebaiknya tidak usah Shinji kaih tau ya. Langsung saja! Jika anda tertarik dengan fic ini, silakan turun ke bawah untuk membacanya. Tapi jika anda tidak tertarik maupun tidak mau membacanya, silakan tekan tombol keluar ataupun kembali. Ok! Silakan membaca fic Shinji yang satu ini. Jika sudah membaca, jangan lupa di _riview _ya~ Bertemu lagi dengan Shinji di bawah xD Fic ini _oneshoot_ loh~

**Summary: **Awal aku bertemu dengannya, memang sangat menyenangkan. Tapi akhirnya hanya akan membuat diriku sakit saja. Bertemu pasti ada perpisahan, begitu juga dengan cinta. Seiring dengan waktu, aku pun menyadari... bahwa dirinya bukan untukku.

**Disclaimer: **Fairy Tail milik Mashima Hiro-_sensei_

**Pairing: **Gray Fullbuster dan Lucy Heartfilia

**Genre: **Romance dan Angst

Jaa~

Jaa~

_**~ Happy Reading ~**_

~ **Gray P.O.V** ~

Pertama kalinya kuinjakkan kakiku di sekolah ini, rasanya kehidupan yang baru baru saja akan menghampiri diriku dengan kejadian-kejadian seru yang akan terjadi. Dari lubuk hatiku yang paling dalam, aku merasakan akan ada kebahagiaan di awal dan kesedihan di akhirnya. Penyesalan, selalu datang di akhir kan? Walau aku tidak tahu itu apa, yang pasti aku harus melangkah maju dan tidak boleh menengok ke arah belakang. Yah~ masa depan yang indah telah menanti diriku.

Kulangkahkan kakiku masuk ke dalam sekolah baruku yang bernama "_Fairy Tail High School_" itu. Sekolah elit dimana semua muridnya memiliki asrama mereka masing-masing. Setelah selesai tahun ajaran pertama, aku memutuskan untuk pindah sekolah. Karena aku mau mencoba hidup mandiri dan mau mencari teman sebanyak-banyaknya tanpa ada bantuan orang tua disekitarku.

Di depan gerbang, aku telah disambut oleh wakil kepala sekolah yang bernama Erza Scarlet. Aku disambut ramah olehnya, sosok yang begitu menawan dengan rambut _scarle _miliknya_. _Wanita dengan postur tubuh yang tinggi dan disebelahnya terdapat macan yang sedang mendampinginya. Ada juga seorang murid perempuan yang sepertinya akan mengajakku untuk mengelilingi sekolah.

'_Tunggu dulu, Macan!'_ aku kaget, karena baru kali ini ada sekolah yang hewan peliharaannya adalah seekor macan. Biasanya sekolah memelihara hewan yang seperti anjing, ikan, hamster, atau pun kucing. Tapi yang ada di depan mataku sekarang adalah induknya kucing! Seekor macan! Bagaimana bisa?

"Selamat datang di _Fairy Tail High School_, sekolah anda yang baru. Saya wakil kepala sekolah hanya datang untuk menyambut anda di hari pertama anda datang ke sekolah ini. Seterusnya kita akan bertemu jika memang ada waktu untuk bertemu. Karena akan jarang sekali anda akan melihat diriku di sekolah ini. Anda boleh berkeliling dengan Lucy untuk melihat sekolah. Saya ada urusan yang harus saya kerjakan kembali, jadi maaf tidak bisa menemani anda" kata Erza berbalik badan dan berjalan meninggalkan diriku dengan dia~

"Langsung saja ya, di sekolah ini kau harus menaati peraturan yang ada. Kalau kau sampai melanggarnya, maka kau akan kena sanksi" jelas orang yang bernama Lucy itu. Dia terlihat jutek sekali, menjelaskan sesuatu dengan wajah yang datar. Wajahnya sih cantik, tapi kalau sifatnya seperti itu, apa ada pria yang tertarik denganya?

"Yap! Kita bisa langsung berkeliling sekolah" kata Lucy dan langsung jalan. Aku tidak tahu dia mengajakku atau tidak, tapi aku yang mau tahu tentang sekolah ini pun menyusul Lucy yang sudah menyiapkan ancang-ancangnya untuk berceramah panjang.

"Mungkin kau kaget dan bertanya-tanya mengapa disekolah ini memelihara macan? Macan itu adalah teman wakil kepala sekolah sejak ia kecil. Oleh karena itu, mereka berdua tidak dapat dipisahkan satu sama lain" jelasnya. Yah~ aku memang penasaran mengapa di sekolah ini memelihara seekor macan. Tapi... apa dia bisa membaca pikiranku yah? Soalnya dari tadi aku memikirkan tentang macan itu sih.

Ah! Ada satu hal yang penting yang ingin kutanyakan ke dia. Hal yang begitu sangat penting bagi seorang pria maupun wanita. Bagaimana wakil kepala sekolah bisa mendapatkan pacar kalau dirinya selalu diikuti oleh seekor macan? Dengan memberanikan diriku aku pun menanyakan hal itu. Dia hanya tertawa sebentar dan menjelaskan semuanya kepadaku.

"Tentu saja wakil kepala sekolah memiliki pacar! Pacarnya begitu tampan dan juga hebat. Ia tidak takut dengan patner milik wakil kepala sekolah. Lalu ada satu hal lagi yang kau perlu tahu, mereka merupakan pasangan terfavorit di sekolah ini" tungkasnya dengan bangga.

Hoo~ ternyata seperti itu keadaan sekolah. Sekolah ini memang menarik, sampai-sampai ada nominasi pasangan terfavorit. Aku tidak salah aku memilih sekolah ini sebagai tempatku menimba ilmu. Kalau aku sudah dapat pasngan, apa aku juga akan menjadi pasangan terfavorit sekolah ini ya? Tidak usah diperpanjang! Sudahi percakapan.

Kami berkeliling sekolah, di setiap tempat yang berbeda pasti Lucy selalu menjelaskan keadaan tempat tersebut. Aku merasa cukup menyenangkan bersama dengannya walau dia masih saja jutek kepadaku. Yah~ mungkin dia bersifat seperti ini pada orang yang baru ia kenal. Waktu berlalu dan akhirnya semua tempat di sekolah sudah kami jelajahi. Sekarang keberadaan kami terdapat di aula sekolah.

"Nanti malam akan ada sebuah pesta tempat ini, silakan datang untuk saling berkenalan dan juga... untuk mencari pacar tentunya!" katanya. Ia mengedipkan sebelah matanya dan menaruh jari telunjuknya di sebelah pipinya. Setelah selesai melakukan hal itu, ia kembali ke wajah datar dan menghilang dari hadapanku. Aku baru saja melihat sisinya yang lain. Begitu menawan, melebihi wakil kepala sekolah. Aku berpikir seperti itu. Dan aku merasakan bahwa dengan dirinyalah aku akan berbahagia. Yah~ aku berharap dia benar-benar akan menjadi sumber kebahagiaan untukku.

Sebagai murid baru yang baru saja memijaki tempat ini sudah diajak untuk berpesta bareng mereka. Boleh saja, aku akan datang dan mencari teman-teman yang baru! Teriakku bersemangat. Oh ya, aku tidak tinggal di rumah orang tuaku. Karena disini memiliki asrama, makanya aku tinggal di asrama sekolah. Aku sudah bilang kan? Bahwa aku mau hidup mandiri. Di sekolah ini terdapat empat asrama, aku tinggal di asrama yang bernuansa sejuk dan terdapat perkebunan dan outbond yang seru tentunya. Tidak lupa disana ada perkebunan apel maupun teh. Setiap murid yang tinggal di asrama itu boleh mengambilnya secara gratis. Makanya aku memilih asrama itu daripada asrama yang lainnya.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamarku, asrama dengan nomor 58. Yah~ tempat tinggal baruku. Dan aku akan siap-siap untuk pesta nanti malam. Yosh! Lihat saja, akan kudapatkan teman sebanyak-banyaknya! Mungkin aku juga akan mendapatkan seorang pacar. Mungkin.

~ **End of Gray P.O.V **~

_**You**__**Don't**__**For**__**Me**_

"Pakaian oke, rambut oke, bau? Hmm~ oke! Sekarang waktunya untuk menuju ke pesta itu! Apa gadis itu datang juga ya?" seru Gray bersemangat dan pergi keluar asramanya lalu menuju tempat keberadaan pesta itu.

Gray melihat aula yang begitu ramai, ada kakek-kakek yang sedang minum anggur dengan temannya. Ada juga seorang laki-laki berambut pink yang sedang mengunyah makanan dengan begitu lahapnya ditemani dengan seekor kucing biru yang sepertinya itu adalah peliharaannya. Atau mungkin patner ya? Aku belum terlalu tahu sih. Yah~ mereka terlihat bersemangat saat itu. Wakil kepala sekolah juga datang, ia sedang makan _starwberry cake_ di atas meja. Lalu, ada seorang pria dengan rambut ubanan tidak sengaja melempar meja ke arah pintu keluar.

"Pria sejati!" teriakknya tidak jelas.

Syuuung~ dengan gerakan _slowmotion _meja tersebut melayang ke arah Gray dan tepat mengenai wajah Gray yang tampan itu. Gray terhantuk meja yang dilempar oleh pria ubanan tersebut dan akhirnya hidung Gray menjadi merah akibat hentakan meja yang terbuat dari kayu jati itu.

"Hei! Siapa yang melempar meja ini ke arahku hah!?" teriak Gray dengan amarah yang memuncak. Ia memegang hidungnya yang terasa sakit. Bisa dilihat bahwa hidunya memerah dan sedikit mengeluarkan darah. Ia melap darah itu dengan sapu tangan yang ia bawa untuk berjaga-jaga kalau tidak ada yang beres. Tapi memang, disini memang tidak ada yang beres semua yang ada hanyalah orang-orang tidak jelas.

Seisi ruangan langsung terdiam dan mereka semua melihat ke arah Gray dengan wajah yang penasaran. Sedetik kemudian, wajah mereka memancarkan kesenangan tiada tara. Murid baru! Teriak mereka serempak dan menghampiri Gray dan langsung pada mengenalkan diri mereka semua. Yah~ ternyata anak-anak di sekolah ini pada baik-baik semua. Gray langsung bisa akrab dengan mereka semua tanpa perlu adanya pendekatan sama sekali.

Tidak terasa tiga jam telah berlalu, di pesta itu hanya tersisa empat orang. Yaitu Gray, Lucy, Gajeel, dan Levy. Gray melihat ke arah Gajeel yang sedang berbincang-bincang dengan Levy. Sepertinya Gajeel dan Levy sedang membicarakan hal yang menarik. Oleh karena itu, Gray tidak mau mengganggu sepasang calon kekasih tersebut yang sedang PDKT setiap saat.

Mata Gray kini tertuju pada seorang gadis yang duduk sendirian sambil menggendong kucing kembar yang sepertinya peliharaannya dia. 'Ternyata dia datang' batinnya. Gadis berambut _blonde _yang begitu sangat cantik. Gray merasakan hatinya saat itu berdegup dengan kencangnya, serasa wajahnya memanas dibuatnya. Langsung Gray menghampiri seseorang yang bernama Lucy Heartfilia tersebut.

"_Konbawa_~" sapa Gray. Ia duduk di sebelah Lucy dan memberikan segelas minuman untuk Lucy. Lucy mengambil gelas tersebut dan menaruhnya di sebelahnya.

"_Arigatou_~" ucap Lucy.

"Oh ya, namaku Gray Fullbuster. Kau boleh memanggilku Gray. Maaf sebelumnya kita belum berkenalan, karena aku tidak tau kapan punya waktu untuk berkenalan disaat kau sedang sibuk-sibuknya menjelaskan tentang sekolah ini. Namamu?" tanya Gray dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Lucy.

"Namaku Lucy Heartfilia, panggil saja Lucy. Oh ya, maaf juga. Aku terlalu senang ada murid baru yang datang. Makanya saat itu aku ingin menunjukkan kehebatanku dalam memperkenalkan sekolah. Maaf lagi, karena saat itu wajahku jutek. Karena, kalau aku bertemu dengan orang yang baru pertama kali aku kenal, aku jadi dingin begitu. Entah karena apa" jelas Lucy dan menerima uluran tangan Gray.

"Tidak apa" kata Gray dan melepas tangannya dari tangan Lucy.

Gray menanyakan dimana asrama Lucy. Kata Lucy, ia tinggal di asrama yang metropolitan. Terdapat cafe, mall, dan hal lainnya. Dan nomor kamarnya di nomor 59. Yah~ walau nomor asrama Gray dan Lucy bersebelahan, tapi berbeda asrama, tetap saja jauh. Gray dan Lucy saling berbincang-bincang. Sungguh sangat hari yang menyenangkan! Apalagi, baru Gray sadari, orang yang ia lihat kedua kali di sekolahnya ternyata telah menjadi orang yang penting baginya. Orang yang menjadi cintanya hanya dengan pandangan pertama. Waw! Cinta pandangan pertama gituloh!?

"Lucy" panggil Gray singkat.

"Ya?" sahun Lucy. Ia menengok ke arah Gray dan memberikan makanan ke kucing kembarnya itu.

"Sepertinya aku menyukaimu ya?" tanya Gray. Loh! Perasaannya sendiri ia tanyakan pada Lucy.

"Hah?"

Wajah Lucy menjadi merah akan ucapan Gray, ia menjadi gelagapan dan bertingkah aneh bagaikan seorang yang habis melakukan kesalahan yang ingin menutup kesalahannya itu. Apa Maksud Gray? Tiba-tiba menyatakan perasaan, padahal mereka baru saling bertemu tadi pagi dan berkenalan beberapa menit yang lalu. Gray menyatakan perasaannya! Gajeel dan Levy yang tadinya mau kembali ke asrama mereka malah berhenti berjalan dan mengintip dari balik pintu. Lucy sangat kaget, ia melihat wajah Gray yang ikutan merah karena baru menyadari bahwa ia telah menyatakan perasaannya.

"Eh, bukan maksudku untuk menyatakan perasaanku secepat ini. Tapi saat aku melihatmu, rasanya... diriku ada yang berbeda. Rasanya jantungku detaknya mejadi lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan wajahku memanas kalau aku melihat dirimu. Awalnya sih aku tidak ada perasaan perasaan padamu, tapi saat melihat dirimu tersenyum di depan mataku untuk yang pertama kalinya, rasanya aku jadi ingin memiliki dirimu seorang diri. Sepertinya aku baru saja jatuh cinta pada pandangan pertama padamu. Apa aku salah? Yah~ kalau kamu tidak mau juga tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah menyiapkan hatiku untuk ditolak" jelas Gray gelagapan.

"Tidak" Lucy menggeleng.

"Aku juga merasakan hal yang sama. Saat awal aku melihatmu, kamu masih belum tahu apa-apa tentang sekolah ini. Lalu saat kita berkenalan, tangan kita saling bersentuhuan. Tanganmu terasa hangat, aku suka. Oleh karena itu, aku terima cintamu!" seru Lucy. Ia tersenyum dengan lebarnya dan melempar makanan untuk kucing kembar itu dan kucing itu melompat dan menangkap makanan tersebut. Lucy menerima cinta Gray karena tangan Gray yang hangat, apa itu alasan yang benar? Tidak usah dipikirkan.

Terdapat raut muka bahagia yang terpancar di wajah Gray. Ia melompat kegirangan dan langsung menggendong Lucy dan memutar-mutarnya tidak jelas di dalam ruangan tersebut. Gajeel dan Levy melihat aksi tersebut, mereka saling tatap menatap.

"Apa lihat-lihat?" tanya Gajeel pada Levy.

"Kau yang lihat-lihat! Tapi... Aku juga mau seperti mereka. Apalagi kalau lebih romantis lagi. Apakah akan ada orang yang menyatakannya cintanya padaku ya?" tanya Levy menerawang. Ia menggenggam tangannya dan melihat ke bintang-bintang di udara.

"Pastinya ada" kata Gajeel singkat tapi dengan suara kecil. Mungkin saja tidak terdengar oleh Levy.

Levy kaget. Ia tidak dapat mencerna ucapan Gajeel yang tadi karena ada teriakan yang begitu keras dari dalam ruangan. Karena ada teriakkan Lucy yang terlalu keras, jadi ia tidak dapat mendengarnya. Padahal ia sangat ingin mendengarkan apa yang diucapkan oleh Gajeel. Ya sudahlah~ pasti suatu hari Gajeel akan menyebutkan kata-kata yang lebih indah daripada kata-kata yang tadi.

"Apa katamu tadi?" tanya Levy yang tidak mendengar apa-apa.

"Tidak ada" jawab Gajeel singkat.

"Pelit!" seru Levy berlari dan meninggalkan Gajeel sendiri yang sedang jalan di belakangnya.

Kembali kita fokus ke Gray dan Lucy. Setelah selesai main putar-putaran, mereka memutuskan untuk pulang ke asrama mereka masing-masing. Gray mengantar Lucy ke depan asramanya, meraka saling melambaikan tangan dan perlahan demi perlahan sosok Lucy menghilang dari tatapan matanya. Gray berbalik badan dan berteriak dengan girangnya. Setelah itu ia berlari ke kamarnya sendiri.

Hari pertama di sekolah memang menyenangkan, apalagi langsung bisa mendapatkan banyak teman. Apalagi langsung mendapatkan hati sang pujaan hati kita. Pasti hari berikutnya akan ada kejadian-kejadian seru yang akan menghampiri mereka.

Hari kedua keberadaan Gray disana, sudah banyak orang yang mengetahui telah bersatunya pasangan baru yang bernama Gray Fullbuster dan Lucy Heartfilia. Entah mereka semua tau dari mana, yang pasti berita itu beredar dengan cepatnya.

"Kyaaa! Lucy~ akhirnya kamu mendapatkan pacar juga" seru temannya yang bernama Levy Mcgarden.

"Levy, kau tau dari mana?" tanya Lucy. Wajahnya tampak merona, tapi ada perempatan di dahinya itu.

"Menyatakan Perasaan, perasaan saling bersatu, dan digendong sambil di putar-putar. Teriakkan yang begitu berlebihan sehingga aku tidak dapat mendengar ucapan Gajeel. Padahal aku mau mendengarnya" seru Levy mempersingkat kejadian yang dialami oleh Gray dan Lucy kemarin malam. Sekaligus dirinya dengan Gajeel dengan memonyongkan mulutnya.

"Levy~ ternyata kau yang menyebarkannya ya!" teriak Lucy, ia menggenggam tangannya dan mau menjitak temannya itu, tapi tangannya di pegang oleh Gray. Gray tersenyum, seakan ia ingin mengatakan sesuatu ke Lucy dan hanya mereka berdua saja. Tidak boleh ada orang lain di sekitar kita, hanya berdua saja~

"Hah~ Baiklah" kata Lucy menghela napasnya. Ia melonggarkan genggaman tangannya dan memegang dahinya dan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya..

"Kita lanjutkan nanti Levy, Ayo Gray" ajak Lucy dan menggenggam tangan Gray yang lebih besar dari tangannya. Mereka pergi berdua saja tanpa ada yang mengikuti mereka dari belakang

Gray mengajak Lucy ke halaman belakang sekolah, disana sedang sepi saat itu. Karena semua murid-murid sedang berada di lapangan dan mengabtri karena sedang ada promo besar-besaran yang menyangkut dengan sekolah. Disana di jual barang-barang yang serba murah dan serba diskon! Mana mungkin ada yang mau melewatkan kesempatan yang hanya muncul jarang-jarang saja.

Lanjut ke cerita~

Disana terpasang sepasang kekasih yang sadang duduk di rumput. Gray melihat Lucy yang sedang asyik main dengan kucingnya itu. Mengapa ke sekolah membawa peliharaan ya? Apa sudah diizinkan terlebih dahulu. Tidak! Bukan saatnya untuk main-main. Gray ingin menyerahkan sesuatu pada Lucy agar ada barang yang membuktikan cinta mereka berdua.

"Lucy" panggil Gray.

"Ah! Maaf, aku jadi keasyikan sendiri main bersama mereka dan mengabaikanmu sendirian. Jadi, apa yang mau kamu bicarakan berdua saja denganku?" tanya Lucy dan menatap Gray dengan senyumannya yang lembut itu.

Langsung saja Gray mengambil sesuatu dari saku kemejanya, ia mengeluarkan sebuah kota bewarna pirang dan membuka kotak tersebut. Lucy terkaget melihatnya, terdapat sebuah kalung yang sangat indah. Kalung tersebut dihiasi oleh mawar yang seperti terbuat dari... es?

"Kalung? Mawar es?" tanya Lucy tidak mengerti.

"Ini adalah sebuah kalung yang sangat berharga bagiku. Kalung ini kudapatkan dari guruku yang sekarang sudah berada disisi-Nya. Katanya aku harus menyerahkan kalung ini pada orang yang kucintai. Kuserahkan ini padamu, sebagai tanda cintaku. Kalung ini, maksudmu mawar es yang berbentuk kalung ini menandakan cinta kita. Jika cinta kita kuat, maka mawar es itu tidak akan meleleh. Tapi, jika cinta kita berakhir. Mawar es itu akan mencair dan airnya akan membasahi pengaitnya dan membuat pengaitnya menjadi karatan dan hanya akan menjadi sampah saja. Itu artinya, cinta kita telah berakhir. Aku berharap, cinta kita tidak akan hilang. Karena aku tidak mau membuat mawar es itu meleleh" jelas Gray.

"Terima kasih. Karena kau sudah mempercayakan ka... maksudku mawar es ini padaku agar tidak rusak" ucap Lucy.

"Bolehkah aku memasangkannya?" tanya Gray.

"Iya. Tentu saja" jawab Lucy.

Ia menghindarkan rambutnya dari pandangan Gray. Gray melingkarkan tangannya dan memakaikan kalung itu di leher Lucy. Kaitan telah terpasang, menandakan cinta mereka baru saja akan dimulai. Kisah cinta yang menyenangkan dan bisa saja berakhir dengan kesedihan di akhirnya.

"Sudah terpasang" sahut Gray. Lucy tersenyum dan berpelukan dengan Gray.

Akan di mulai, kisah-kisah yang menyenangkan dengan Lucy. Di sekolah ini, akan Gray buat kenangan indah yang tidak akan pernah terlupakan. Kenangan yang akan selau di kenang oleh dirinya, jika suatu saat dia akan pergi meninggalkan Lucy. Yah~ pergi meninggalkan dirinya.

5 bulan kemudian~

"Lucy, maafkan aku. Aku harus pergi untuk sementara. Jika engkau masih berkenan, maukah engkau menunggu diriku kembali dan masih memendam perasaanmu yang masih mencintai diriku?" tanya Gray dan mengambil tasnya di kamar asramanya.

"Iya, aku akan menunggu sampai kau kembali dan mawar es ini tidak akan pernah mencair. Disaaat kau kembali, akan kutunjukkan bahwa mawar es itu masih utuh dan tidak ada cacatnya sama sekali" Lucy berjanji. Ia akan menyimpan perasaannya itu untuk Gray agar tanda bukti cinta mereka berdua tidak akan rusak. Tapi? Apa itu benar-benar bisa terjadi?

Gray pergi selama satu tahun. Dan ia akan kembali saat awal pelajaran tahun ketiga dimulai. Apa Lucy akan benar-benar bisa mempertahankan rasa cintanya pada diri Gray? Belum tentu perasaan itu akan terjaga kalau itu terjalan dengan jarak yang jauh. Kalau ada komunikasi sih oke-oke saja, tapi ini tidak ada komunikasi sama sekali! Bagaimana bisa?

Tahun pelajaran ketiga sudah dimulai. Gray sudah kembali ke _Fairy Tail High School_. Tapi ia tidak dapat melihat sosok pujaan yang selalu ia rindukan itu. Selama ia pergi, tidak ada kontak sekalipun antara mereka berdua. Apa yang telah terjadi pada Lucy? Saat mengirim sms, pesannya selalu tidak tersampaikan. Dan saat dicoba untuk di telpon, nomornya malah tidak aktif. Apa Lucy ganti nomor ya?

Daripada memikirkan hal tersebut, lebih baik Gray melihat keadaan asrama yang sudah ia terlantarkan itu. Ia berjalan ke asrama dengan nomer 58 dengan semangatnya. Pasti kamar itu banyak debu dan sarang laba-labanya. Tapi apa yang dilihat Gray? Kamar itu bersih dan tidak ada debunya sama sekali. Di setiap sudut terlihat mengkilat sekali. Apa ada orang yang selalu membersihkan kamarnya itu? Apa itu Lucy?

"He?" seorang gadis terlihat sedang datang sambil membawa pwealatan kebersihan. Ada dia yang telah membersihkan kamar Gray selama ini? Seorang gadis berambut biru bagaikan air hujan datang sambil membawa sapu, kain pel, dan alat kebersihan yang lainnya. Apakah dia? Siapa dia?

"Kamu..." Gray bermaksud memanggilnya. Tapi dia tidak tahu namanya, oleh karena itu dia memanggil nama gadis itu dengan sebutan 'kamu'.

Gadis tersebut kaget dan langsung memancarkan semburan merah di pipinya. Ia menjatuhkan alat-alat kebersihan tersebut dan langsung melarikan diri untuk menjauhi Gray. Alat-alat kebersihan itu jatuh di depan kamar Gray dan dibiarkannya tergeletak disana.

"Jadi... Apa aku yang harus membereskan semua peralatan ini?"

_**~ Gray P.O.V. ~**_

__Siapa gadis itu? Aku baru kali ini melihatnya. Sudahlah~ mendingan aku rapihkan dulu alat-alat ini baru kucaritahu siapa gadis itu sebenarnya. Setelah itu, aku akan mencari dimana keberadaan Lucy. Apa aku cari di asramanya saja ya? Yah~ itu pilihan yang tepat.

Aku pun mengambil alat-alat yang berserakan tersebut. Kutaruh mereka di tempat asalnya. Setelah itu aku berkeliling sekolah yang sudah cukup lama tidak kupijaki ini. Hah~ akan lebih mengasyikkan kalau aku pergi ke atap sekolah. Dari sana sangat indah untuk melihat langit-langit dan juga taman sekolah. Aku berjalan. Baru kusadari aku harus mencaritahu siapa gadis tadi. Sebelum aku pergi ke atap, sebaiknya aku ke ruang guru dulu untuk melihat data anak itu.

Aku berjalan ke ruang guru, di ruang guru hanya terlihat sosok wakil kepala sekolah. Disana ia sedang memakan kue strawberry. Aku juga melihat dia makan kue itu saat ada pesta dimana hari pertama aku datang ke sekolah ini. Kalau diingat-ingat, kejadian di hari itu sangat menyenangkan. Apalagi saat Lucy menerima cintaku ini. Sungguh sangat kurindukan, rasanya... Aku ingin kembali ke masa lalu.

"Gray ya?" Sepertinya wakil kepala sekolah menyadari kehadiranku. Tidak disangka, ternyata orang seperti wakil kepala sekolah bisa mengingat anak muridnya juga.

"Ah, betul. Lama tidak berjumpa Erza-_sensei" _Aku memberi salam pada wakil kepala sekolah.

"Ada perlu apa kau ke ruangan ini?" tanyanya. Ia menyudahi dulu acara menyantap kuenya dan berjalan menuju ke arahku.

"Begini. Aku mau bertanya. Saat aku kembali ke asramaku, kulihat ada seorang gadis yang sedang membawa peralatan kebersihan. Apa dia yang membersihkan kamarku selama aku tidak ada?" tanyaku.

Aku benar-benar penasaran siapa gadis itu. Apa dia punya hubungannya denganku sehingga dia bisa membersihkan kamarku seperti itu.

'_Namanya Juvia Loxar. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia mau membersihkan kamarmu yang sudah sangat kotor itu. Yah~ awalnya aku menolak, tapi dia sangat bersikeras mau membersihkan kamarmu. Jadi kuberikan izin itu. Setiap hari kulihat dia selalu membersihkannya, jadi kubiarkan saja. Kalau kau mau berterima kasih padanya, dia tinggal di asrama yang sama denganmu. Nomer 22 ya'_

Hatiku cukup sakit saat mendengar hal yang diucapkan wakil kepala sekolah itu. Yah~ sebenarnya aku sudah cukup berterima kasih karena ada orang yang berbaik hati dan bersedia membersihkannya. Tapi, kenapa harus orang lain yang membersihkan kamarku? Mengapa bukan Lucy? Sebenarnya aku mengerti, pasti akan sangat malas kalau selalu membersihkan kamar orang setiap harinya. Jadi mungkin itu tidak akan aku permasalahkan lagi, mungkin... Yah~ tapi tidak usah dipikirkan olehku. Itu hanya masalah sepele yang biasa dihadapi bagi sepasang kekasih. Yang harus kulakukan sekarang hanyalah berterima kasih padanya karena telah membuat kamarku bersih setiap saat tanpa ada kotoran sama sekali. Yap! Akan kulakukan.

Kulangkahkan kakiku menuju kamar nomor 22. Sesampainya di kamar dia, aku mengetuk pintu kamarnya itu dan keluarlah seorang gadis yang sama seperti aku temui di depan kamarku. Aku sempat melihat bahwa dia mau menutup pintu kamarnya dan segera mengunci pintunya. Tapi kutahan dengan cara mengganjelkan kakiku di sudut pintu, apa dia tidak suka dengan kehadiranku? Tapi kenapa dia berbuat baik padaku kalau dia tidak menyukaiku? Sudahlah! Dia hanya pasrah dan membiarkan aku masuk ke kamarnya.

Didalam kamarnya, dia menjamuku dengan teh dan juga kue-kue kering. Langsung aku akan bertanya ke intinya, karena aku mau langsung menemui Lucy. Dia bercerita bahwa dia tidak suka ada yang kotor di asramanya. Oleh karena itu, dia selalu membersihkan kamarku yang tidak ada penghuninya saat itu. Tapi aku yakin, masih ada lagi alasan lain mengapa dia mau membersihkan kamarku. Suatu hari nanti, akan kucaritahu jawaban yang sebenarnya dan aku akan membuat dia bercerita hal yang sebenarnya.

Setelah aku mengucapkan terima kasih padanya dan jamuan yang telah dia siapkan untukku telah babis, aku langsung menuju tempat yang dari tadi mau aku kunjungi. Yaitu atap sekolah. Semoga saja Lucy ada di tempat itu, karena saat aku cari-cari di tempat lain aku tidak dapat menemukan sosoknya.

**~ End of Gray P.O.V. ~**

Gray berjalan menuju atap dan berjalan menyusuri lorong sekolah. Ia semapt bertemu dengan temannya dan saling sapa untuk menghilangkan rasa kangen. Terus ada yang mau mengajaknya jalan-jalan tapi Gray menolak karena ia ingin secepatnya menemui Lucy. Mendengar kata 'Lucy', teman-teman Gray tertunduk sedih. Gray bertanya mengapa sikap mereka seperti itu, tapi temannya bilang bahwa dia akan tahu dengan sendirinya. Tidak butuh waktu yang lama, palingan lima menit akan terjadi seuatu kesedihan yang mendalam.

Sesampainya di atap, ia membuka pintu atap tersebut dan terdengar ada suara Lucy disana. Ia mau menyapa Lucy tetapi niatnya terhenti karena ia melihat Lucy dengan pemuda yang sangat ia kenal. Sahabatnya sendiri, Natsu Dragneel sedang makan bersama dengan pacarnya. Mereka terlihat sangat akrab, terlalu bahagia yang terpancar di muka mereka berdua. Gray tidak mau mengganggu acara kesenangan mereka berdua. Gray sangat syok melihat hal itu, dan yang membuatnya tambah syok karena kalung es mawar yang ia berikan pada Lucy kini berganti dengan kalung yang lain.

Gray mau memastikan hal yang lain dulu sebelum ia menghampiri Lucy. Ia berlari menuju kamar asrama Lucy dan menengok ke arah dalam, ia melihat mawar es yang perlahan-lahan mencair dan membuat pengaitnya berkarat. Gray terjatuh dan duduk dengan perasaan sedih.

"Ternyata memang tidak bisa"

Memang benar. Lima menit yang akan datang dia akan melihat suatu kesedihan yang mendalam. Pacar yang selama ini ia sayangi dan kasihi sekarang telah selingkuh dengan sahabatnya sendiri? Walau masih dalam status pacaran, tapi Lucy sudah beraninya untuk menduai dirinya. Apa Natsu tidak tahu bahwa mereka masih berstatus pacaran? Gray dan Lucy masih berpacaran kan? Tapi mengapa... Mengapa ini bisa terjadi pada dirinya?

Apa itu alasan Lucy mengganti nomornya? Hanya untuk menjahui Gray agar Gray tidak akan mengganggu hubungannya dengan Natsu? Perasaan sedih sedang menjalar di setiap bagian tubuh Gray. Ia rela mengorbankan dirinya demi kebahagiaan Lucy. Ia rela mengganti hubungannya dengan Lucy dari barpacaran menjadi teman. Yah~ demi kebahagiaan Lucy.

Gray kembali pergi ke atap sekolah, ia telah sampai dan pergi ke arah Natsu dan Lucy berada. Lucy dan Natsu sangat kaget dengan keberadaan Gray yang tepat ada di depan mereka, sikap mereka berdua berubah seakan tidak ada apa-apa yangterjadi pada mereka berdua. Gray sangat sedih akan tindakan mereka berdua yang telah membohongi diri mereka sendiri.

"Sudah cukup" Gray memberhentikan aksi Natsu dan Lucy yang telah berbohong itu.

"Aku tau bahwa kalian telah berpacaran" kata Gray singkat.

Natsu dan Lucy dibuatnya tambah kaget karena perkataan Gray, tapi meminta agar sikap mereka biasa saja. Gray meminta mereka untuk bercerita apa yang telah mereka lakukan selama Gray tidak ada dan ternyata itu memang membuat Lucy sangat bahagia bersama dengan Natsu. Awalnya, saat Gray akan pergi jauh Lucy sangat sedih. Walau ia tidak memberitahukannya langsung kepada Gray. Karena ia mauterlihat kuat di depan mata Gray dan tidak ingin membuat Gray khawatir. Sampai saat Gray tidak ada disisinya, Natsu selalu menghibur dirinya dan akhirnya perlahan-lahan cinta tumbuh diantara mereka berdua. Sampai Gray kembali, mereka tidak bisa membohongi perasaan mereka sendiri. Bahwa mereka sling mencintai.

Usai Lucy cerita, Gray berdiri dan mengepak-epak pakaiannya yang kotor karena ada debu yang menempel di celananya. Ia berjalan menuju pintu untuk turun dan menjauhi mereka berdua. Gray menengok ke arah Lucy dan berkata...

"Aku melepaskanmu, kau berhak menentukan pasangan yang bisa membahagiakan dirimu. Sepertinya aku memang tidak pantas untuk dirimu jadi kuucapkan terima kasih karena sudah menjadi cintaku dan selamat tinggal" ucap Gray dan menutup pintu tersebut.

Natsu dan Lucy merasa bersalah karena telah membuat Gray bersedih. Mereka sangat merasa bersalah sehingga tidak tahu mau berkata apa-apa. Setelah beberapa hari berlalu, Gray kembali menjadi Gray yang biasa. Ia bersikap seperti biasanya pada Lucy maupun Natsu. Bersikap seperti tidak ada yang terjadi apa-apa, bersikap bagai seorang teman. Begitu juga Lucy yang sekarang sudah ia anggap sebagai temannya sendiri, bukan sebagai seorang pacar.

Gray menjadi orang yang tidak lagi mau merasakan cinta. Ia sudah menutup pintu hatinya agar tidak ada cinta lagi di dalam dirinya. Dua teman akrabnya merasa khawatir oleh pemikiran yang telah Gray buat. Yang hanja bisa Gray lakukan hanyalah menjadi biro jodoh tanpa mau mendapatkan jodoh untuk dirinya sendiri. Hingga sudatu saat ada perlombaan menulis surat cinta untuk orang yang kita sayang. Gray mengikuti lomba tersebut. Tapi yang ia tulis bukan surat cinta, melainkan ungkapan perasaannya selama ini. Semua orang yang membaca surat itu merasa sedih dan Gray kembali pindah sekolah karena pekerjaan orang tuanya. Ia akan pergi menjauh selamanya meninggalkan kota itu. Hanya meninggalkan sebuah surat yang menjadi kenang-kenangan untuk mereka semua. Teruntuk untuk Lucy.

Perasaan yang tidak akan pernah bersatu, hanya dapat dipendam di dalam hati. Sampai suatu hari yang tepat muncul, Gray akan menemukan pujaan hati yang baru. Yah~ walau itu akan membutuhkan waktu yang lama.

_To: Lucy Heartfillia_

_From: Gray Fullbuster_

_ Saat pertama kali aku masuk ke sekolah ini, aku sangat senang karena sudah diizinkan untuk mengikuti pesta yang telah diselenggarakan sekolah ini. Aku disambut sangat hangat oleh sahabat-sahabatku yang terbaik dan aku mendapatkan seorang pacar disana juga. Seorang gadis blonde yang sedang menggendong kucing kembarnya dan ia terlihat bahagia saat itu. Hari-hari senang telah kulalui bersamanya. Sampai suatu hari aku melihat ada seseorang yang menurutku bisa menarik perhatianku sama seperti dengan dirimu. Aku sebenranya sangat bingung siapa yang terbaik untukku saat itu. Tapi... Aku hentikan rasa itu pada gadis tersebut dan memutuskan untuk tetap memilih dirimu. Karena menurutku kaulah orang yang terbaik dari semuanya. Maaf sebelumnya aku tidak pernah menceritakan tentang itu._

_ Sampai saat aku akan berpisah denganmu, aku sangat berharap mawar es itu akan selalu utuh. Aku selalu ingin berkomunikasi denganmu, tapi aku tidak dapat kabar satu pun dari dirimu. Aku selalu menanti diriku yang bisa bertemu lagi denganmu dan kembali kebahagiaan saat aku bersama denganmu akan muncul kembali. Tapi yang kudapatkan hanyalah harapan hampa, yang kudapatkan hanyalah kesedihan yang mendalam. Tapi kulihangkan perasaan sedih itu dan mencoba untuk menjadi diriku yang biasanya. Walau itu akan sangat sulit setelah hari itu terjadi. Mawar es yang meleleh menandakan bahwa cinta kita telah berakhir._

_ Makanya, aku tidak mau memperpanjang surat ini. Aku hanya mau mengucapkan... Terima kasih kau sudah pernah mencintaiku walau akhirnya kita tidak akan pernah bersatu. Ternyata... Kamu memang bukan untukku._

FIN

Kurang menyentuh ya? Shinji memang tidak terlalu bisa membuat cerita sedih sehingga membuat para pembaca bisa menangis eperti para _author _yang sudah senior. Tapi terima kasih karena sudah membaca fic Shinji yang satu ini dan diharapkan untuk me-_riview_. Kalau ada yang tanya ini kisah nyata atau bukan, ini sebenranya kisah nyata yang Shinji alami di sebuah _page. _Tapi tidak akan Shinji kasih tahu _page _apa itu. Mungkin kalau pembaca mengetahui _page _apa itu kita akan bisa saling bersapa, tapi kalau diriku masih bermain disana.

Sudah ya~ sepertinya sudah cukup sampai disini saja Shinji menceritakan kehidupan dumay Shinji. Jaa~ bertemu di fic Shinji yang berikutnya...

R  
I  
V  
I  
E  
W  
.

.

.

.

.

.

V


End file.
